


2:57 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered before a tentacle was used to attack the villain responsible for hurting his daughter.





	2:57 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered before a tentacle was used to attack the villain responsible for hurting his daughter by a Smallville road.

THE END


End file.
